Kevin X Reader
by Yoshi the Minion
Summary: A Kevin the Minion X Reader story. Most of the Minion's words are backwards. Cover image drawn by Michivous12
1. Chapter 1

It was a rainy day. You were walking towards the Gru house to get out of the rain. He is a good friend to you. You've met his daughters and his wife. You've even met Doctor Nefario. But, you've been having this feeling that they're hiding something from you. What could it be? You eventually made it to the front door. You looked up and noticed how the house loomed over you. You also noticed it is a different color than the rest of the neighborhood. With an inhale, you knocked on the door. A few moments later, someone opened it.

"Hello (insert your name)." It was Gru.

"Hey Gru. May I come in?" You asked, drenched in rain water.

"Sure." He let you through the doorway. As you walked in, you heard voices. And someone jumping on you, in an embrace.

"(insert your name)~!" The person who jumped on you said, happily.

"Hey Agnes." You said, hugging her back. The two other girls, Margo and Edith, appeared.

"Hello." Margo said.

"Hi." Edith said.

"Hey girls. What's up?" You said.

"Nothing much." Margo said.

"We're just playing with our friends." Agnes said.

Gru cleared his throat. Agnes looked up and her eyes widened. "Er, I mean we were just playing with each other."

You look in confusion. 'What are they hiding from me?' You thought. "What are you hiding from me?"

"Nothing!" Gru said. "It's something top secret."

"Like what?"

"Uh, it's a new mission from the AVL. Only members, such as myself can know." Gru explained.

You didn't buy it, though. "Oh, ok." You look outside and noticed that the rain didn't stop.

"Hey, can I spend the night here?" You ask. "It doesn't look like the rain'll stop anytime soon."

Gru mulled over your question for a few moments. "Do you promise that you'll not go downstairs?"

"I promise." You lied.

"Ok. You'll sleep on the couch."

"Ok." You said.


	2. Chapter 2

You were sitting in the dark, waiting for the members of the Gru house to fall in a deep sleep. You got up and walked quietly towards the elevator.

'Tonight I'll find out what they're keeping from me.' You thought. You looked at the button that opened up the elevator. "I press~." You said in a whisper. The elevator door opened up and you walked in, hoping that it won't wake up anybody.

As you descended down, you thought about what they were keeping from you. 'Is it a new weapon? Is it an experiment?' The idea was driving you crazy. 'Did they not trust me enough?' You're thoughts were interrupted by the elevator passing through rooms with numbers on them.

"What the?" You said. "What's with all of the rooms?" The elevator reached the destination and opened up. You walked out and explored until you came to what seemed like a play room. As you rounded a corner, you saw a shadow. You stopped and hid behind a wall. The shadow got closer and closer until the owner of said shadow appeared. Your eyes widened.

'What the hell is that?' You thought.

The creature was small, about 2 ft tall at the most, it was yellow, wearing blue, denim overalls and grey goggles. It had a few strands of hair parted at each side of it's head. It was jumping in the air as a sign of happiness. A second one, of said creature appeared at the other one's side, panting for air. The only difference was that it only had one eye instead of two.

"Yeah!" The two eyed creature cheered. "Me teab tu!"

"Me etah tu." The one eyed creature growled in anger, punching the two eyed one's arm.

"Eyo, ydobon sekil a eros resol." The two eyed one replied, rubbing his arm.

You don't fully understand what these things are saying, but you can get the gist of it. The two creatures talking was turning into shouting then into a fist fight. As they were slapping each other around, you couldn't help but quietly giggle at their fight.

"Ohw era tu?" A high pitched voice said. You turn around in fright from being caught. You noticed the person next to you. It was like the other two creatures in appearance, except that it was taller, about 3 ft. It was a bit slimmer than the others too. It's hair was sprout cut.

"Uh, hi." You say, a bit nervously.

"Bello." It said, a bit cautiously. "Ohw era tu?"

Like with the others, you don't fully understand each word, but you get the idea. "My name is (insert your name)." You say a bit shyly. "Do you have a name?"

"Me Kevin." Kevin said.

"Ah, so you're a male, huh?" You say.

"Si."

You look at him in curiousity. "What are you? You look like a living Twinkie."

He looked at you a bit offended. "Me ton a Twinkie!"

"Sorry." You said, apologetically. "I shouldn't have said that."

"No tu t'ndluohs evah." Kevin said. "Yhw era tu ereh?"

"I wanted to see what Gru was hiding from me." You said. "I've been good friends with him and his family for a while now, and I needed to figure out what that was." You look at Kevin. "Apparently, I found it."

"Os tu're eht eno ohw Boss t'ndid tnaw ot ees su." Kevin said in understanding.

"I guess so. But why would he keep me from you?" You ask.

"Boss t'ndid tnaw gnihtyna dab ot neppah ot su." Kevin explained. "Eh saw deirrow tu thgim eb live dna laets su."

"I wouldn't steal you or the other two creatures I saw fighting over there." You pointed.

Kevin looked past you and saw the two creatures still fighting. "S'taht Dave dna Stuart." You look at them. "Which one's which?"

"Dave si eht owt deye eno. Stuart si eht eno eye."

"Should we break up the fight?" You ask.

"No." He shook his head. "Ll'yeht erit sevlesmeht tou renoos ro retal."

"Oh."

The yellow creature yawned and stretched. "Me deen peels. Me gniog ot peels." He headed off to bed.

"Wait!" You exclaimed. The tired male turned around. "Poka?"

"You didn't say what you and the others were."

"Er'ew Minions."

"Minions?" You say.

"Si. Llew, s'taht poka we llac sevlesruo."

"Ok." You say. "Well, good night, Kevin."

"Good night, (insert your name)." The Minion left. You walk back to the elevator and go back upstairs. As you plopped down onto the alligator couch, you thought about Kevin.

'Why would everyone keep these Minion creatures away from me? I would never take them away from Gru, like Kevin said. I want to be friends with them. They seem very interesting.' You thought. 'Especially Kevin. There's something about him, besides being a different species, that makes me want to know more about him.' You smile. 'Maybe we can even become friends.' As you turn over in the couch, trying to sleep, one more thought passes through before you succumb to dreamland.

'I hope I can see Kevin tommorow.'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

You wake up around 9:00 AM. A delicious smell wafed through your nose. One thing went through your dazed, half asleep mind. 'BACON!' Your eyes widened and you look for the source of the smell. You see the Gru family, minus Lucy, wide awake making breakfast. The youngest daughter, Agnes, notices you. She ran to you.

"Good morning, (insert your name)!~" She said cheerily.

"Good morning, Agnes." You smiled. The youngest was always so bubbly, you couldn't help but to smile.

"Morning!" Margo and Edith said together.

"Morning." You say.

Gru turned around. "Good morning, (insert your name). How are you?"

"I'm ok. Just stayed up a little late last night." You said, wondering when you should mention the weird creatures known as 'Minions'.

"Ok." Gru said.

You look around. "Where's Lucy?"

"She went to the AVL." Edith said, cracking the eggs.

"Oh." You say.

Agnes piped up. "Do you want any breakfast?"

You shake your head no. "I couldn't ask you to do that."

"It wouldn't be a problem, would it Mr Gru?" Margo asked her father figure.

"Not at all." He said. "Do you like eggs, pancakes, saussage and bacon?"

"Yes!" You say, a little too excitedly. Gru just smiled and went back to preparing breakfast.

After breakfast, you went over to Gru's room. You needed to talk to him about the Minions. You nervously knock.

"Who is it?" He called.

"It's (insert your name)!" A few seconds later the door opened. "Hello. Did you need something?"

"I...I need to talk to you about something important." You said, somewhat scared.

"Ok." Gru said letting you through the doorway. Gru shut his door and you stood there, scared. 'What is Gru going to say? He did tell me not to go downstairs. Oh, God. What will he do?' Your train of thought was broken when Gru spoke.

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Uh...well..." You said, trying to figure out how to explain. "I...I went downstairs last night."

Gru stood there. Anger and some fear etched on his features. "You what!?" You flinch from his shout. "Why would you disobey me?"

"I-I-I'm s-sorry." Your voice came out shaky. "I j-just wanted t-to know what y-you were h-hiding from me."

"I told you explicitly NOT to go downstairs!"

"I-I know!" You say. "I'm so very sorry!"

"What exactly did you see?" Gru asked, crossing his arms.

"I saw these yellow creatures." You explained. "One of them said they're called Minions."

Gru sighed. "I was hoping you wouldn't find them."

"How come?" You ask.

"Because I didn't want anything to happen to them." Gru explained. You remember what Kevin said about how Gru was worried.

"You know," You began. "I would never steal or harm the Minions. I want to become their friend."

"Really?" Gru asked skeptical.

"Yeah." You said. "Being friends with them could also bring me to understand them more."

Gru thought this over for a few minutes. "Ok. I'll give you a chance. But you can not tell ANYONE about them."

"Yes sir!" You saluted.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

You were told all what Gru knows about the Minions. You learned that there are 10,400 of them, they're all male and all have different names. Like Carl, Jerry, and Tom. They all have jobs, like bomb carrying or cleaning. They have also been here since the beginning of time. You were currently in the underground lab with Gru.

"Wow." You said amazed. "These Minions are amazing."

"Yes." Gru said. "I guess they are."

As you looked around at all of them, one certain Minion kept appearing in your head.

"Hey, Gru. Where is Kevin?" You ask.

"Kevin?" Gru asked. "I'm not sure."

"Oh, that Kevin." Gru said. "He's somewhere." He then noticed two Minions walking by. "Hey Dave. Stuart. Where is Kevin?"

"Eh? Kevin si edistuo gniyalp flog." Dave said. The other Minion, presumally Stuart, looked at you. "Ohw si (insert your gender)?"

"This is (insert your name)." Gru said. "(insert your gender) is a friend of mine."

Dave and Stuart walked up to you. "Bello!" Dave said. He looked at Stuart and nudged him. "Uh, bello."

"Hey, you two." You said happily. You patted the two Minions on their heads. Dave nuzzled into your hand happily and Stuart shook off your other hand. You look a little down at the one eyed Minion's reaction. Dave looked up and spoke. "T'nod dnim Stuart. Eh nac eb na elohssa." Stuart glared at Dave before punching him. Dave punched Stuart back. Soon, a fight broke out.

"Dave! Stuart! Stop it!" Gru yelled. The Minions didn't listen. They were too busy fighting.

You were already leaving at that point. You got in the elevator and went upstairs. You left the house and looked at the front porch. "No Minions here." You went out back and saw a few Minions. A tall Minion in golf apparel, a fat one with buzz cut hair, and a bald Minion who seemed smaller than the rest of them, holding a teddy bear.

"Kevin!" The fat one whined. "Nehw lliw ti eb ym nrut?"

"Retfa ym nrut, Jerry." Kevin said, scooting Jerry away with his Minion sized golf club.

"Si siht poka flog si?" The smallest Minion asked.

"Si Bob." The tall Minion said.

"No ecneffo, but siht si adnik gnirob." Bob said, yawning, cuddling a teddy bear. "Nac ew yalp gnihtemos esle?"

"Nehw er'ew enod Bob." Kevin said.

"Hana, dul, sae." Kevin said as he lifted up his golf club, the sun shining down on him. Beads of sweat were trickling down his face in an attempt to cool off, his cheeks red from the heat. Your heart starts to beat faster and your face turns red. 'Why is my heart beating like this?' You thought.

His eyes narrowed at the white ball below him. "Ruof!" Kevin yelled out as he hit the golf ball. The ball flew in the air. The three Minions, and even you, watched the ball soar threw the sky.

"Woah! Taht llab tnew raf!" Bob said in amazement.

"Ti erus did." Kevin said, proudly.

"S'ti ton taht taerg." Jerry said, unamused, grabbing the golf club from the taller Minion.

"Me ekil ot ees tu od yna retteb." Kevin said, mildly irritated.

You walked over to the three Minions. "I thought it was pretty impressive."

The three Minions looked up at you. Jerry ran behind Kevin, holding onto him.

"Ohw era tu?" Bob asked.

"I'm (insert your name)." You said, extending an open hand to Bob. Bob smiled and took your hand, shaking it.

"Ecin ot teem tu! Era tu a tomodatchi fo Boss'?~"

"Yes, I am.~"

"Kcatta!" Jerry said to Kevin.

"Poka?" Kevin said. "Me ton gniog ot kcatta."

"Yhw ton? Ti dluoc eb a kcirt!"

Kevin rolled his eyes. "S'ti ton. (insert your gender) si a dneirf of Boss'. (insert your gender) si eht eno Boss t'ndid tnaw ot dnif tuo tuoba su."

"Oh." Jerry said, moving out from behind Kevin. He cleared his throat. "Bello. Ecin ot teem tu.' He extended a hand. You took it and shook. "Nice to meet you, too." Both of you let go.

"Os poka gnirb tu ereh ot Boss' esuoh?" Bob asked.

"I was in the neighborhood last night and decided to stop by while it was raining." You said.

"Oh." The heterocromic Minion said.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A couple of months have passed. You and the Minions have become aquainted with each other. You hang out with them everytime they aren't working. The ones you hang out with the most are Kevin, Dave, Stuart, Bob, and Jerry. Right now, you're playing Super Smash Bros Wii U with Kevin, Stuart, Dave, and Bob. Your focus is on Kevin rather than the game, which is why you're not doing as well as usual.

Lately, you've found yourself focusing on Kevin most of the time, regardless if he talked or not. When you're at home, all you can think about is seeing Kevin the next day.

There's something about him that's intriguing. Something that's different than from anyone you've met before. 'Could I be...?' You think, quickly shaking your head. 'No. I can't be. Impossible.' You look over at Kevin, who's using one of the Wii U Game Pads. He looks back at you and gives a determined, but friendly smile. Your face lights up instantly. Your heart starts beating like a rabbit now. 'But, he's a Minion.' You tell yourself. 'Wouldn't that be wrong?' Your train of thought broke when you heard cheering in your ear.

"Yeah!" Kevin shouted happily, as the character he used, Greninja, was called a winner by the in game announcer.

"No riaf!" Stuart yelled. "Tu detaehc!"

"Tu t'nac taehc ni Repus Hsams Sorb." Dave said. "Me kniht."

"Si eh did!" Stuart pointed an accused finger at the tall Minion.

"Tu're tsuj dam taht tu tsol ot tur redlo orb." Kevin gloated. "Ekil syawla.~"

Stuart growled at Kevin and stood up. "Me reven esol!"

"Poka tuoba won?" Kevin grinned.

"S'taht esuaceb tu detaehc!" Stuart yelled at the top of his lungs.

You quickly become irritated at the pointless fight. "Stuart, shut up." You said. "Kevin didn't cheat. I'm pretty sure you can't cheat on this game like Dave said. You lost. Who cares?"

"Me od!" Stuart said.

"Why? It's a game. If you practice, you could win."

"Me od ecitarp!"

"Obviously it's not enough." You say. "Just keep trying. One day you'll win."

"Ton ylekil." Kevin muttered under his breath.

"Tuhs pu!"

"Kevi, don't fight with Stuie." You try to referee.

"T'nod llac me taht!" Stuart said. "Me etah taht eman."

You roll your eyes. "Just stop arguing with him."

"Me lliw nehw eh stimda eh detaehc!"

"Me did ton taehc!" Kevin was starting to get pissed off now. His pride was fighting with Stuart's stubborness. Nothing good ever comes out of that.

Dave huffed and got up and walked in between them. "Stop ti. Tu're htob trams Minions, tu dluohs wonk siht sseltniop!"

The two Minions just growled at each other. Bob looks at them and at you with sad eyes. You sympathize with the smallest Minion. You get up and pick up Kevin.

"Dave and Bob. Stay here and try to calm down Stuart. I'll calm down Kevin."

The two Minions salute you. "Yes sir/maim."

You bring Kevin outside on the front yard and set him down.

"Yhw did tu od gnirb me tuo ereh?"

"To calm you down." You explained. "You were getting to worked up by him and I didn't want you two to fight over something stupid. Besides, I could tell Bob was getting upset."

"Me t'ndid tnaw ot fight. Eh stuj dessip me ffo." Kevin sighed, rubbing circles in the sides of his head.

"I could tell."

Kevin walked towards the sidewalk. "Me deen ot raelc ym dnim." You, of course, follow him.

"Let me go with you." You said, maybe a little too excitedly.

"Fi tu tnaw, me sseug." The two of you headed down the street.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

You and Kevin walked for a while in silence. You were trying to think of something to say to him. But what could you say?

"So...weather seems good." You say, silently cursing yourself. Kevin puts his hands behind his head and stretched his body back. "Si. Ti seod mees doog yadot."

Your gaze falls on Kevin. You're mesmerized by the tall Minion. You've been like that for two months now. From what Dave has told you, you're in love with Kevin. You have all of the signs. You're nervous around him, he's always on your mind, when he looks at you, you look away, your heart beats rapidly when he's near you. "I do love him." You say out loud, subconciously.

"Poka?" Kevin looks up at you. Your face turns crimson red. "Uh, nothing!" You say. Kevin shrugs and looks ahead of him. You sigh. 'I need to tell him somehow.'

The two of you round a corner and come across the Paradise Mall. You stop Kevin.

"Want to go to the Mall?"

"Erus."

You and Kevin went inside the mall. You looked around at the different stores surrounding you. The Minion at your side sighed happily.

"Me evol siht ecalp."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Me t'nod wonk yhw, but siht ecalp syawla sekam me yppah."

"This is like your happy place, huh?"

"Si." Kevin nodded.

The two of you walked around the mall for a while. Kevin became tired from walking so you offered to carry him. He tiredly accepted. You look at the tired Minion and smiled. 'He's so adorable.' You nuzzle against him, affectionatly. Kevin responded by smiling that trademark grin. You blush brightly and smiled a little too excitedly. You continued to walk with your crush in your arms until you noticed an ice cream shop. You set him down and digged around in your pockets to find 10 dollars.

"Hey Kevi." Kevin looked at you. "You want any ice cream?"

Any fatigue he felt vanished visibly from him. "Gelato?" The Minion asked brightly. A grin spread on your face. "Yeah! I can buy some over there." You pointed at the ice cream stand and Kevin ran over to it. You chuckle. 'He can be such a kid at times.'

Both you and Kevin are sitting on a bench eating ice cream. Kevin is eating Rocky Road and you're eating Cookie Dough.

"Tank yu rof Gelato~!" Kevin said.

"No problem~!" You said happily, wrapping an arm around him. Kevin blushed from the sudden contact and continued to eat his gelato.

You resume eating your ice cream, licking every side of it. Little did you know, your Minion buddy was watching you intently. He watched how your tongue slid around the creamy treat in attempt to eat it. Kevin's face was turning redder and redder by the second. You get the feeling that someone was watching you and you turn to face the watcher.

"Kevin-kun?" You ask. "You ok?"

Kevin turned away. "Y-yeah."

"Something on your mind?"

"N-no." Kevin lied. He turned to his melting gelato.

You shrug, but find yourself staring at Kevin now. Kevin looks back at you. "Poka?"

"You have ice cream on your face." You say. The yellow creature was about to wipe it off when you grabbed his hand, put it down, and licked the treat off of his face. Kevin's face burned brightly from the contact. "Got it." You winked at him. Before you knew it, Kevin's lips were on yours. Your eyes widened in surprise but you didn't resist. You drop your own ice cream in favor of holding the Minion close and deepening the kiss. After a few minutes, you pull back for air. Both you and Kevin were a blushing, panting mess.

"K-Kevin-kun..." You gasp out. "Why?"

"Me yllaer ekil yu" He said. "Dna me wonk yu ekil me oot."

"I don't just like you," You sit up and put Kevin in your lap. "I love you, Kevi~" You lean forward to capture his lips with yours. Kevin happily accepted and returned it. Both of your eyes slid shut. His arms wrapped themselves around the back of your head as he slid his tongue into your mouth. You moan out in pleasure. After a few minutes of passionate kissing, Kevin pulls away and started to lick and suck on your neck. You moaned loudly in response and squeezed him tighter. You opened your eyes and remembered that you and him were in public. You push Kevin away.

"Kevin. We can't do this!"

"Poka? Yhw?"

"Because we're still in the mall." Kevin looked around and noticed some people watching in disgust or parents dragging their children away from the interspecies make out session. His eyes narrowed and he muttered some curse words, growling, getting off of your lap. You stood up and held out your hand. "Come on. Let's finish what we started in your room."

Kevin looked up and smiled at you, grabbing your hand. "Ok."

You smiled back and walked with Kevin, hand in hand.


End file.
